1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator used for a rotary electric machine including an electric motor and a generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various structures have been presented for a stator, including a stator core, a stator coil for a rotary electric machine. For example, a stator is disclosed, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-148479 A, refer to FIG. 4), that includes s stator core having teeth, U-shaped leads inserted in the teeth, and bus bars connected with the U-shaped leads.
However, the stator disclosed by Patent Document 1 has a problem in that the cost is high because it is necessary to bend leads and forge leads in order to form the above-described U-shaped leads. Further, the bent portions of the U-shaped leads of the stator presented by Patent Document 1 are extending along the rotation axis direction of a rotary electric machine, which causes a problem that the volume of the coil end portions is large and downsizing is not easy.